


Acceptance

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir saves Tom Dupain during an akuma attack, but doesn't time his getaway correctly, and Tom and Sabine find out something new about their son-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MLfandomweek on tumblr. the Day 1 prompts were Reveal or Family and I decided, why not use both?
> 
> I hadn't written a reveal story for this fandom yet, so I wanted to use that prompt, but wasn't really feeling a Marinette/Adrien reveal. And I really love the idea of Tom and Sabine being super supportive of Marinette being Ladybug, and treating Adrien as their own.

Chat Noir peeked around the chimney he was crouched behind. The latest akuma, The Magician, had her back to him.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Give me your miraculouses!” The Magician waved her magic wand, and the chimney disappeared, leaving Chat without cover.

He leapt out of the way of her next spell, and found cover a few rooftops over. A moment later, Ladybug jumped down to where he was hiding.

“What’s the plan, my Lady?”

This akuma was proving more difficult than they had originally thought. He had already used Cataclysm, and his time was running out.

Without answering, Ladybug threw her yoyo up in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug looked around, her eyes narrowing as she figured out the best way to use the lucky charm, a can of green spray paint. She smiled as the plan came to her.

“Chat, I need you to--”

“TOM!”

Ladybug stopped mid sentence at the cry. Both she and Chat turned to see Tom Dupain hanging from the roof of the building across from them.

“Papa?” she whispered, her hand flying up to her mouth. She moved to swing her yoyo over to save him, the lucky charm in her other hand all but forgotten.

Chat put out his arm to stop her.

Ladybug tried to brush his arm aside. “Let me go, I have to help him,” she said, with desperation in her tone.

“I will get him,” Chat said, his voice low and reassuring. “You need to stay here to cleanse the akuma. Everything will be fine.”

Ladybug spared one last glance at her father before squaring her shoulders and giving him a nod. “Thank you.”

“I won’t let anything happen to him, I promise.”

She nodded again, and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before throwing out her yoyo and swinging away.

His ring beeped once, and Chat looked down to see one pad remaining. He extended his staff and shot off in the opposite direction. He reached out and grabbed Tom Dupain just as he was about to fall.

“Chat Noir!” Tom said, as Chat lowered them to the ground in the alley behind the building where Tom had been hanging. “Thank you so much for saving my life.”

“It was nothing, monsieur,” Chat said with an exaggerated bow, as he edged toward the mouth of the alley. He only had so much time before his transformation would wear off. “But I should be go--”

“Tom!”

Sabine ran towards Tom, and Tom turned towards her, his arms out ready to catch her and she threw herself into him.

Chat forgot about having to leave for a moment as he watched them embrace. Everything would have gone back to normal after Ladybug cleansed the akuma, but he was happy to know that neither Marinette or Sabine would have to see Tom hurt. He hadn’t been too keen on seeing it himself.

His ring gave one last beep, bringing him out of his thoughts. Before he could even think about leaping away, the transformation wore off and Plagg flew out of the ring.

“Do you have any cheese? I’m starving!”

Both Tom and Sabine stared at Adrien, their mouths open in shock.

Adrien looked at his in-laws, a sheepish smile on his lips. His hand rose to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck.

“Hey Tom, Sabine,” he said, huffing out a laugh. “I can explain.”

* * *

 

“At least it was your parents and not my father,” Adrien said with a sigh later that afternoon after after he had told Marinette about the accidental reveal. 

Marinette’s expression darkened. “You’re right about that.”

They were silent for the next several moments, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

“When are you going to tell them?” Adrien asked, his voice low and soft.

Marinette looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

“Tell them? Tell them what?”

“That you're Ladybug.”

Marinette’s eyes widened.

“We can’t tell them, Adrien. It will put them in danger.”

“They’re already in danger, that’s what got us into this mess.”

Marinette scowled.

“The cat’s out of the bag, Mari. Besides, everyone knows Ladybug and Chat Noir are a couple. If we don’t tell them they’ll think I’m having an affair.”

“I knew we should have kept our relationship only out of the suit,” Marinette said with a groan.

“Excuse me, Princess, but I believe it was you who kissed me the first time we were caught by the press,” Adrien said with a large grin, but there was worry behind the expression.

Marinette simply groaned again.

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed.

“You're right,” she said once she had opened her eyes. “I'll call them and see if we can come over to dinner tonight.”

* * *

 

“This was a mistake,” Marinette murmured as she knocked on her parents’ door.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Adrien said, reaching over to grab Marinette’s hand in his.

She looked at him and smiled, but it was brief and hollow.

She kept the same not quite real smile on as Sabine opened the door and ushered them in, as they took off their coats and shoes, as they sat around the table and her father asked them about how they had been.

It was clear that everyone knew why they were there, and the attempts at small talk were stiff and awkward.

“Mama, Papa,” Marinette said once the food had been served. “I--we--have something to tell you.”

Her parents nodded, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

“After today’s little...mishap, you know that Adrien is Chat Noir,” Marinette said as she grabbed Adrien’s hand for comfort under the table. “We thought that you should also know…” She hesitated before continuing, the words feeling too big to make their way out of her throat.

“I’m Ladybug.”

“We were wondering when you were going to tell us.” Tom said as he and Sabine smiled at the admission.

Both Adrien and Marinette’s eyes widened.

“You knew?”

“We had our suspicions. We thought it couldn’t be coincidence that Ladybug had the exact same hairstyles as our daughter. After we found out about Adrien, we were almost certain that was the case”

“It’s not that obvious,” Adrien muttered, and Marinette threw him a teasing grin before turning back to her parents.

“And...you’re okay with it?” Marinette asked, slowly, gripping Adrien’s hand tightly.

“Okay with it?” Tom asked, leaning over to lay his hand over Marinette’s free hand on the table. “We couldn’t be prouder to know that our daughter is keeping Paris safe.”

“You’ve become such a wonderful woman, Marinette,” Sabine said, as Marinette felt tears begin to well up. “Whether as Marinette or Ladybug, we couldn’t have asked for a better daughter. Or son,” she said, turning to look at Adrien.

“Mama, Papa,” Marinette said, her voice wavering slightly, “We--”

She broke off at the sound of an explosion coming from outside. The sound was soon followed by loud shouting and screaming.

Marinette and Adrien were already on their feet before she turned to look at her parents.

“Go,” Sabine said before Marinette could say anything. “We’ll be here when you’re done.”

Marinette nodded and moved to hug her mother. Tom swept Adrien over to the group and moved his arms around everyone.

“Thank you,” Marinette said once everyone had stepped back.

She looked at Adrien, who nodded with a grin.

“Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir swung out of the window and out into the night.


End file.
